


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just realized I've written the two ive posted like barry is the dom, M/M, Post-Baby you're like lightning in a bottle, Sex Toys, so this really is revenge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), thats totally not it usually peter's the one teasing the shit out of barry I assure you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, did I forget to mention it vibrates?” He said, not even bothering to hide the triumph in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is so incomplete it's not even funny, I just wanted to post it here bc i'm impatient and need recognition lol

“You’re sure you’re ok, right, babe?” Barry said softly, running a gentle hand down his boyfriend’s bare spine. Peter hummed lightly at his touch, lazily shifting from his head-down-ass-up position on the tangle of dorm sheets they were calling a bedspread so he could press his lips in a open-mouth kiss on his side. 

“Y’don’t have to baby me, sweetheart, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve had someone put a sex toy in me.” He muttered against Barry’s skin, still trailing feather-light kisses up his torso. 

“Although,” He continued, reaching his collarbone and mouthing on it, “It is the first time I’ve been dared by a very intoxicated Barry Allen to go a full day of school with said sex toy still in me.” 

He rolled his eyes and yanked Peter down on top of himself with a soft ‘whump’ of sheets, tangling his fingers his fluffy silver hair and pulling him into a languid kiss. He moaned breathlessly into Barry’s mouth, dragging their bodies closer and rocking his hips in an attempt to get some friction going- obviously enjoying the affect movement and pressure had on the the toy inside of him, much to his boyfriend's amusement. 

“We should really be getting to class, Pete-” Barry groaned as Peter bit down on his throat, sucking on the reddening teeth marks he left. 

“C’mon you started it… and aren’t I more entertaining than a lecture?” Peter said, turning the puppy-dog eyes on full blast and pouting up at him, still grinding their hips together slowly. 

“Just one last kiss, then class, ok?” Peter chuckled and dragged his lips across Barry’s jawline. 

“Knew you couldn’t resist me.” 

“Shut up…” 

 

They were seven minutes late by the time they finally made it to class, despite mutual super speed- mostly due to Peter’s definition of ‘one last kiss” being a makeout session with a blowjob- and that Peter refused to run, insisting it ‘felt weird’, much to Barry’s amusement. 

“I blame you for this.” Barry whispered, tucking the new detention slip he just received from a very exasperated Professor into his bag and plunking down in the nearest chair. 

“Yeah, yeah, like you didn’t love that.” Peter replied, smirking, and carelessly tossed his own slip on the desk across from him and sitting down with a very obvious wince. Barry raised his eyebrows, not failing to notice how was repeatedly shifting in his chair while biting his lip, and chose not to say anything- for the moment. He’d have enough time to fuck around with him later, he didn’t need to start making fun of him now. 

A few minutes into the lecture Peter was deathly bored, ridiculously horny, and had long given up his attempt at taking notes in favor of hopefully inconspicuously grinding on his chair and trying not to make any noises. The music practically blasting from headphones wasn’t helping, flicking paper wads at the kid in front of his wasn’t helping, and the knowing, self-satisfied looks from Barry were absolutely not helping. Fuck, it was amazing how a halfhearted glace over in his directing from him was enough to convey an air of hah, I did this, I’m making you suffer, enjoy. Barry was honestly lucky he was pretty and he loved him- otherwise Peter may of strangled him at this point just from how smug he looked and how much he seemed to be enjoying his...situation. How many hours were left of school, again?  
“You all right there, Peter?” Barry said, taking full advantage of the Professor's momentary absence- he’d left to make copies or something- and grinning at him and winking in the most blatantly cheesy way. It looked like he was having a facial stroke.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Peter hissed back, tapping his fingers on the desk and trying to act like he was totally casual and definitely not painfully hard. Sadly, he was a terrible actor. 

“You sure about that?”

“Very sure, wh-” His sentence was cut short by a noise embarrassingly close to a strangled groan and he slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening and his face flushing about three shades darker. Barry grinned wider and nonchalantly slapped a small black remote on the table. 

“Ah, did I forget to mention it vibrates?” He said, not even bothering to hide the triumph in his voice. Peter glared daggers at him, still having to keep his hand over his mouth as not to moan like a pornstar in front of the entire class. He leaned over

**Author's Note:**

> kinkshame me please


End file.
